Do You Remember?
by OZHunter
Summary: As the threat of Weil grows evermore serious, a Reploid known as Zero takes some time away from the chaos to think of recent events, and a memory from not to long ago...


A warrior in red sat alone upon a cliff's edge. A warrior by the name of Zero sat there in an isolated land, barren and lifeless as far as the eye could see. The sun colored the sky in auroras of reds, violets, and purples. No clouds or wind. Just silence. There was no life, except for the robotic warrior. He sat there, barely moving. His golden hair sat comfortably on his shoulders, his red armor reflecting the sun's rays, his black under armor unhelpful to deflect the sweltering heat. He didn't care; the heat didn't bother him. He stared at the saber in his palms at his expressionless face, his eyes a deep gray, giving nothing away as to what he was thinking about.

He recalled the pain that had begun for him only a few days ago. It was still fresh in his heart, the blackness of grief. The thoughts, the pain still hadn't fully set in. What could he think of it? This was something he could never understand how to cope with. He had his own unique way of dealing with such a loss. Most would confine themselves to solitude, to cry their emotions out until they've dried their tear ducts. He did not.

The warrior lifted his chin and gazed towards the sunset. Still not a soul was in sight. Thanks to _him_ his fears had been reassured. This person, this hero he cared so deeply for, who had been by his side forever was the one who reminded the warrior in red who he truly was. The warrior knew he'd never again meet someone like _him_ , or that there would ever be someone like the hero he once knew. He laid back against some nearby rocks, gently closing his eyes as the light diminished over the land. In this quiet land, he couldn't help but reminisce in a memory from not too long ago…

Zero remembered everything from that day. He was pacing through the burning desert. The day was hot, and recent events had him stressed. He patrolled around the base he called home, a base filled with soldiers and civilians, known as the Resistance. He wanted to protect them. But there was someone else whose wellbeing and possibly life was in danger, that is if he couldn't stop the maniac threatening him.

An image of blue caught his eye, a Neo Arcadian soldier, a soldier from the forces endangering the Resistance. In a singular swift motion ared blur had slashed the robotic being in half. Their leader was retiring innocent Reploids to protect what he called "peace" and "prosperity." Despite Zero having recently killed said leader, their forces still were strong. The Resistance had reasons to suspect that leader he had killed was being rebuilt. He focused on the single red abhorrent eye that sat in the middle of its head. The eye flickered. In its final moments, the Neo Arcadian soldier reached for its gun to try and shoot the warrior in red. Zero didn't bother trying to stop it, it's moments cease moments later.

"Hmph." Zero said, he stepped away from the body as blood pooled around it. Without a second thought he once again began looking for Neo Arcadians.

"Zero…" a benevolent voice greeted. An orb glowing a pleasant golden light floated into the red warrior's view, and he, for a few moments, felt calm and at peace.

Zero looked at the orb, surprised. "X? What are you doing here?"

In a flash of light, the orb materialized into an august robed figure in pure shades blue. His body was transparent, gleaming and flickering. An iridescent halo constructed of data adjourned his head, his eyes a welcoming blue, and his body giving off a soothing glow. He gave Zero a warm smile. "Is it bad for someone to want to come see their friend?"

"You should be guarding your body."

"I trust the Guardians can hold out." X replied.

"You shouldn't be here." Zero stated firmly. "Why are you even here?"

"It's just…" He paused, "I just wanted to see you." The floating figure said visibly showing something wasn't right, "We haven't gotten the chance to talk."

Zero remained silent. He started scanning the wasteland around him, he clenched his saber fervently.

"You look agitated." X said.

"Are you sure Elpizo won't reach you while your here?"

"I am sure. Even so, I don't wield the power to stop him whilst he has the Baby Elves." X looked directly at Zero, "I trust you will."

Zero gazed at X from the corner of his eye, "I will."

"Then why are you so upset?"

"What are you implying?" Zero growled. He couldn't answer that question even if he wanted to. He felt certain he could stop Elpizo, there was no worry or concern in his mind. So why was he upset? He thought for a moment, was he really that certain he could stop Elpizo?

"It's okay if you doubt yourself." X interrupted Zero's thoughts.

"I do not." Zero whipped his head around to face X.

"Oh really?" X said calmly with a chuckle, "Zero, I've known you for so long. I know when something's troubling you."

"X, what would happen if the Dark Elf's released?"

The figure in blue frowned, "She would wreak havoc upon the world. The tragedy from a hundred years ago would be at risk for repeating itself." He said grimly.

Zero pondered those words. He was yet to meet the Dark Elf, but from what he's heard of her it was his main objective to ensure she wouldn't escape.

The hard thumping of footsteps brought his attention behind him. Three Neo Arcadian soldiers approached, wielding guns and glaring at the two with their empty red eyes. In an instant Zero sped forward and slashed one's arm off. Another fired at him, which he dodged with ease. He slashed this one in half, and finished off his original opponent with a stab to the chest. A bolt of plasma energy zoomed past him and hit the final one square in the chest. Zero looked back to see X activating his buster. X's arm quickly changed back to normal. X looked onto the scene with disdain, and it took a few moments for either to begin speaking again. It was X who spoke, delivering yet another complicated question.

"Zero…do you remember much about yourself? Before?" X remained a distance away from the scene.

Zero looked at X with a bewildered expression on his face. Truthfully he didn't remember much; most of his memories contained fuzzy figures he had yet to recognize, and someone he assumed to be a younger X, only appeared a little more than everyone else. These memories, they were always perplexing or distressing. Either this, or repetitive messes. Because of this, Zero stopped thinking about them. But the troubled look on his friends face compelled him to say something more comforting, "Faintly." the red warrior said, "I remember you fine."

X appeared surprised, but his expression quickly shifted to concern. "Do you remember anyone else?"

Zero didn't hesitate. "Not really. Why are you asking this?"

X floated over to Zero, "I needed to see how your memories were doing."

Zero stayed silent. Something he realized, but had never told X, was how X's presence helped him remember. Each moment the two were close he started reconstructing more and more faces of the figures in his memories, remembering more and more adventures that he had once forgotten.

Suddenly X extended out an arm and held his hand up in a fist. He seemed to be anticipating something. What he was anticipating, the red warrior didn't know. He stared at X blankly, at X's face, drawn into a kindly smile, however his face showed immense heartbreak. Zero searched deep within his clouded memory to see if he should know what X was doing. He found nothing. X gently grasped Zero's wrist and placed it against his, holding Zero's hand in his own.

"What are you doing?" Zero asked.

X remained silent, he kept his other hand on Zero's wrist and focused on nothing. He closed his eyes. "Zero…"

"Hm?"

"No matter what happens, I'll always be your friend."

Zero wondered where this was coming from. X faced him. He didn't look like the X he remembered. Zero remembered X looking younger, covered in blue armor with green eyes, like a young soldier. This X looked so much different. But that part didn't matter. This was still X, Zero could tell, who resembled the same blue warrior in every way except appearance. His personality, his actions, his heart, they were all the same. _Did I change as much as him? Did I change more than that?_ he wondered. Zero was at a loss of words.

"I know you don't remember me that well…" X said. He was right; Zero didn't remember even him that well, only recounting brief moments. "But that will never change."

Zero wondered how he should respond to such distressing words, "I can still feel the bond we share." He said.

X smiled. "It has been a long time since we stood side by side like this."

"Did we talk a lot like this?"

"Not always so dramatic." X said. He still held Zero's hand.

"I hope not."

X let go of Zero's hand. His expression was more serious now. "Elpizo is getting closer to finding the Dark Elf." He paused. "I can feel her resonating. It's taking so much energy to keep her from breaking free."

Zero gazed back with an equally grim expression.

"I will be waiting for you at Neo Arcadia." X said.

"I will be there soon." Zero reassured.

X nodded, before departing he pleaded one final request, "Please hurry, Zero." In a flash of white the figure materialized back into a golden orb, floating up into the sky, out of sight. Zero watched as he left before he began tracking back to base.

He walked away from that day with many questions and troubles on his mind. He never figured out what was truly troubling his blue friend, or why he was even visited in the first place. That moment in his memory would continue to bother him, knowing there was something very wrong with his friend that he never spoke of. He wished he had noticed then and asked him about it, and part of him hoped that, one day, he would understand. And part of him felt like he already did. However even though this memory troubled him, he just as equally cherished it…

X and Zero never talked again like they did that day. Zero wasn't able to stop Elpizo from destroying X's original body and releasing the Dark Elf, a burden he'd forever carry. Not long after X died a hero, aiding in the defeat of an evil Reploid known as Omega. His friend's final words were ones he held close to his heart, his final wish, for humans and Reploids to coexist, for them to be protected by Zero's hands. In his final breath, he finally reassured the red warrior who he truly was, that he was on the right path. Those final words, coming out so strong yet spoken in such a frail fading voice he'd remember forever, "Ze…ro…You can do it…You…can…"

Zero intended to complete that wish. No matter the cost.

His eyes opened to a radiant morning, the vision of that memory fading from his mind. The sun already had risen high in a delicate blue sky, filled with brilliant streams of white clouds that lit up the sky. A breeze blew through the desert, sending patches of dust and sand dancing through the desert. He didn't mean to fall asleep, and wondered if the Resistance was looking for him by now. The red warrior stood with a grunt, his legs aching from stiffness. He took a moment to look at the horizon below him on this cliff.

It was a lovely sight. Somehow this day made the desert seem less barren. The breeze blew his golden locks as he stood strong and proud facing the horizon. Despite his passionate feelings, something felt missing from this scene. A strong presence he couldn't ignore. His shoulders sagged as this hole grew stronger and stronger. A faint memory appeared in his head…

The faint rumbling of a vehicle approaching brought his attention away from his thoughts. The vehicle was from the Resistance. It stopped some distance away. Within moments a girl wearing a pink dress with blonde hair came running over. Her hair was up like it usually was, held up by her pink and white helmet streaming behind her and shining brightly in the morning sun. A girl by the name of Ciel, a friend of Zero's, and the leader of the Resistance base. Behind her, multiple Reploids came running from the truck wearing green uniforms, some of them wearing goggles over their eyes and green berets.

"Zero!" Ciel shouted joyfully, "You're alright!"

"Mr. Zero! Mr. Zero! Where have you been?" A Resistance soldier called.

"We've been looking for you everywhere!" Another said.

Ciel finally made to Zero, panting. "You had us worried when you didn't come back last night."

"...Sorry."

"I-it's fine. I'm just glad you're safe!" She smiled.

"Did anything happen while I was gone?"

"No, everything's fine."

Another soldier interrupted the conversation. "Mr. Zero, what were you even doing all the way out here?"

"Nothing." reported Zero, "I just fell asleep."

"Out here?" The soldier looked astonished. Ciel cast Zero a worried glance.

"Yes," Zero answered cautiously, and paused before adding, "We should go back now." Zero walked past the group and started heading towards the truck. The other soldiers wordlessly passed him, giving a simple shrug. As the soldiers passed by Zero, Ciel ran up to him and grabbed his wrist.

"Zero…" Her voice came out as a whisper.

Zero looked back at her, his expression saying absolutely nothing.

The girl took his hand and stood there, barely able to make eye contact, "I know you miss him…I'm sorry."

Zero's gaze wavered as he looked down at his hand. For moments he stood there staring at the hand that held his own. He looked back up at her. "Ciel..."

Ciel returned his gaze wordlessly.

Zero too didn't speak. Hesitantly he let go of Ciel's hand, "…We should go back. Right now we should focus on stopping Wiel."

Ciel still didn't speak, her gaze still distressed and guilty.

Zero turned and started walking towards the truck. Ciel soon followed behind.

As they drove away Zero let his gaze fall on that cliff. The faint memory of a blue figure sitting by his side and staring over a once prosperous city was present in his mind… _I will bring that back to the world. The world X never got to see._


End file.
